Cerezas
by BlueSect0r
Summary: Un día normal, alguien tocó el timbre de la mansión de Vergil. Cuando nuestro medio demonio se dirigió a abrir. Se dio cuenta de que alguien había pedido un paquete de cerezas a su nombre. ¿Quién había sido? Advertencias: Universo Alterno y OC


**Primero: Devil May Cry, claramente no me pertenece. Así que mientras seguiré tratando de conseguir el dinero para comprar los derechos.**

**Segundo: Es universo alterno, es decir hay cosas que no concuerdan con el trama original. Como el introducir a mi OC y el cambio de actitud de Vergil.**

**Ahora después de eso, lean bajo su propio riesgo. Comentarios, lo que sea será aceptado. Pero expliqué perfectamente las advertencias así que no vengan reclamando algo que advertí.**

* * *

El timbre sonó repetidas veces. Vergil se levantó de la sala y dejó el libro sobre la mesa de té.

Se dirigió al recibidor y miró por el vitral de la puerta principal. Detrás de aquella, en el exterior se encontraba un repartidor y más atrás se encontraba estacionada una camioneta con una leyenda comercial.

Vergil lo meditó por unos segundos pero no parecía nada que fuera a dañar. Así que abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el joven empleado que traía una caja en su mano derecha.

El medio demonio observó a chico, no pasaba de los veinte años. Su cabello era castaño y remilgado hacia atrás, sus ojos verdes eran pequeños y se encontraban tapados por un par de lentes de fondo de botella. Un estudiante tal vez, por la mochila que traía al hombro y las ojeras de sus ojos.

—Buenos días—saludó el muchacho con falsa alegría. Al ver que su interlocutor no respondería se encogió de hombros y continuó. —Aquí está su paquete—alzó el paquete a la altura de Vergil y él lo tomó con cierta confusión. Una vez que se libró del paquete hurgó en sus pantalones. Y finalmente sacó una hoja arrugada junto con una pluma.

Desdobló el papel y lo colocó encima de la caja que sostenía Vergil. —Puede firmar aquí—indicó.

— ¿Qué es lo que es?

—Cerezas—respondió el repartidor de manera despectiva señalando el camión que yacía detrás de él.

— ¿Cerezas? —preguntó una vez más Vergil sin entender qué es lo que sucedía.

—Es lo que he dicho ¿No? —contestó el joven. Pero se dio cuenta del grave error que cometió al ver el rostro de enfado del hombre. Entonces intentó componerle—Señor, esto sucede todo el tiempo, a juzgar por su edad, debe de tener hijos y luego son traviesos y al observar nuestros anuncios en televisión piden nuestras cerezas porque se les antojaron pero no tienen el valor de decírselo a usted. Así que si firma todos estaremos contentos y usted será el héroe de sus hijos.

En ese momento el rostro de Vergil pasó de rojo a verde y comenzó a aplastar la caja de cerezas con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo un estúpido humano osaba hablarle de esa manera? En ese momento sacaría Yamato y le haría pedir perdón hasta por lo que no ha cometido.

— ¡Vergil, querido! —una voz resonó por todo el recibidor. Aquella era aguda y ligeramente melosa. Vergil rodó los ojos en señal de molestia y se volteó hacia el corredor, el joven repartidor le imitó.

De una de las puertas salía una joven de largos cabellos azabaches. Aquella era menuda y traía un pequeño vestido para dormir y encima una bata de baño. Caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa complaciente y contoneándose ligeramente.

Al muchacho le costó trabajo mantener la boca cerrada y no mirar más de lo que debía. Ese tipo de clientes eran bastante extraños, generalmente los únicos que pedían cerezas eran mujeres viejas y estiradas. También niños.

El medio demonio se percató de la expresión del repartidor y gruñó molesto. ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Niños claramente no tenía, pero lo que si tenía era un demonio molesto viviendo con él, por azares del destino.

— ¿Las pediste tú, Lyhl? —cuestionó intentando mantener un tono neutral.

—Por supuesto, amor…Ahora si me permites…—contestó la mujer acercándose hacia él tomando la caja de sus manos, obsequiándole una mirada coqueta al repartidor y finalmente retirándose hacia la casa.

El descendiente de Sparda murmuró algo inteligible que seguramente era una maldición y suspiró. Después alzó la mirada hacia el estudiante y aquél seguía con la mirada a su inquilina. Carraspeó para llamar su atención.

El muchacho rió con nerviosismo. Y le indicó —Ah, sí…firme aquí.

—Está bien—dijo resignado Vergil al ver que no le quedaba de otra.

Mientras el muchacho se metía en sus pensamientos. Tenía en frente a un viejo verde, a juzgar por su cabello blanco tendría mucho años más que la joven con la que vivía. Se imaginó al viejo haciéndole todo tipo de perversiones a la pobre damisela en peligro. Era su esclava, sí, seguramente era eso.

Una pobre chica nórdica que cayó en mano de secuestradores que la trajeron a América sólo para ser un objeto sexual…llamaría a la policía en cuanto saliera de allí. Después la joven, le agradecería y él se convertiría en su héroe y….

— ¿¡Cincuenta dólares¡? —gritó ofendido Vergil al darle una revisada a la nota. El repartidor salió de su mundo y contestó:

—Señor, nuestras cerezas son de la mejor calidad, son orgánicas regadas con agua de los Alpes Suizos y…

El medio demonio le interrumpió para gritar—¡Basta, eso es un robo!

—Señor, pero si las han pedido necesita pagarlas—declaró el muchacho intentando sonar lo más político posible. Vaya, además de todo el señor era avaricioso…vivía en una gigante mansión, traía una bata de seda, y probablemente un mueble de su recibidor costaba más que la casa en la que él vivía…

Pero lo más importante es que tenía una esclava sexual en su casa, y lo que le costaba mantenerla. Incluso esas cerezas podrían ser parte de una fantasía sexual, se bañaban en chocolate líquido y…

Vergil observó como las mejillas del repartidor comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, aquél mocoso degenerado que tonterías se estaría imaginando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces firmó la hoja, la tiró al suelo junto con la pluma se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¡Gracias por comprar con nosotros! —gritó el repartidor.

Vergil soltó un gruñido final. Mientras comenzó a buscar a la responsable de todo el embrollo.

—¡Lyhl! —gritó echando humo por las orejas.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —preguntó ella asomándose por una habitación, con la caja de cerezas en sus manos.

Él alzó una ceja y apretó los puños intentando contenerse, respiró profundo y preguntó calmadamente —¿Por qué, preguntas por qué? —sin quererlo comenzó a perder el control hacia el final de la frase gritándola.

—No lo recuerdo ya ¿Fue lo que dije?

El hijo de Sparda guardó silencio, no sabía que decir sin correr a arrancarle el cuello a la joven. Nunca había creído en dios, pero…si existía era de lo más cruel con él…¿Por qué ella tenía que vivir con él ¿Qué pecado había cometido para ser víctima de tal expiación?

La odiaba cuando se intentaba hacer la hueca o inocente. Aquella demonio era más avispada que él mismo…Si sabía lo que convenía debería de decir algo como "Lo siento Vergil, te prometo que no volverá a sueder, obséquiame tu humilde perdón, mi señor". Pero no, ¡No!

—Tierra llamando a Veeeeeergil—una vocecita sonó en su cabeza y él abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontró a Lyhl a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro con una mirada divertida, ése tipo de mirada que hacía cuando mataba a alguien…

—Vamos, vamos, quita ese rostro de amargado. De tanto fruncir el ceño seguro que te saldrán arrugas rápidamente y además de ese cabello blanco será otra cosa la que provocará que te pregunten si tienes hijos…o nietos.

De nuevo se quedó inmóvil. Juntaba todo su autocontrol, contaba hasta mil y hacía respiraciones budistas…todo lo que podía. No le convenía matarla, no…sino sus planes de conquistar al mundo quedarían frustrados…y eso no era lo que él quería ¿Verdad?

Ella dejó la caja de cerezas en uno de los muebles y tomó una cereza de la ramita que traía.

—¿Te gustan las cerezas? —preguntó cambiando el tema.

—No—respondió inmediatamente Vergil. Aunque a decir verdad nunca antes las había probado, se veían deliciosas y tenía ganas de comerse sus cincuenta dólares pero no le daría el gusto a Lyhl, no señor.

—Vamos, éstas son más ricas, deberías de probarlas.

—He dicho que no.

—Si no te gusta podrás escupirla—agregó ella sonriendo.

—Que no.

—¿Y si lo pido por favor?

—El agregar una palabra a una oración no cambia su sentido y a consecuencia su inherente respuesta.

—Vergil, por favor.

—Lyhl—pronunció él en forma de advertencia.

—No seas infantil, es sólo una indefensa y deliciosa cereza—espetó ella rápidamente.

—Lo mismo digo, no seas infantil y sigue con tu inútil existencia sin molestar a la mía.

—Eso fue cruel…—comentó pensativa, pero inmediatamente sonrió y dio una oportunidad—pero haré como que no escuché nada si la pruebas.

—No.

—Una mordidita…chiquita, así diminuta…Plisssssss

La paciencia se le acabó al medio demonio y gritó exasperado —¡Que N…!

Antes de terminar la frase sintió algo que golpeó de lleno a su tráquea y se atragantó. Abrió los ojos y observó a Lyhl con la mano estirada y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tanteó aquél objeto y se dio cuenta que era esa pequeña fruta roja llamada cereza. A decir verdad, sabía deliciosa, suprema, como un fruto de los dioses…

Pero alto, no dejaría que ella ganara. Se preparó para fingir la mueca de asco más grande que haya existido y escupirla en el suelo. Pero en el momento en que tomó impulso sintió que algo le impedía abrir sus labios para expulsarla.

Y extrañamente aquello que se posaba en sus labios, eran otros labios. Vergil abrió los ojos de par en par y delante de él, besándolo estaba ella, con sus ojos cerrados como si realmente le quisiera…

Ella subió sus manos al cuello de él y se colocó cada vez más cerca de él. El medio demonio sintió un extraño calor que provenía de su ser, no entendía lo que sucedía, pero sólo de la sorpresa abrió la boca, dejándola entrar.

Unos momentos después ella se alejó de él. Sonriente como siempre, se dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación de la que había salido. Ya de espaldas alzó la mano y dejó caer un par de huesitos de cereza en el suelo.

—Ahí te dejo el paquete de cerezas, hazle un moñito a la ramita de las cerezas. Necesitas practicar más, besas mal—acusó con una sonrisa malévola antes de internarse a la habitación.

Vergil de nuevo se quedó inmóvil, indignado y humillado. Sentía ganas de matarla, pero en cambio se acercó a la caja de cerezas y tomó una de ellas. La miró como se mira al peor enemigo y la introdujo en su boca.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comenten por favor, una crítica estaría muy bien. **


End file.
